A Song to Remember
by xXSakura TenshiXx
Summary: Natsume wants to confess to Mikan. So how does Narumi's project help him? One-shot NxM


**Hello! My name is xXSakura TenshiXx but you can call me Sakura. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice in my entire life.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Alice Academy. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was indeed a wonderful morning. As usual the class of 2-B was noisy, but our beautiful brunette was sitting all alone.

'_Why am I like this? He just stared at me. It's not a big deal.'_

Mikan sighed at the thought. Clearly she was confused at her feelings for Natsume.

**Flashback: Yesterday**

Mikan was sitting in the classroom listening to the teacher. She blushed when she noticed that Natsume was staring at her but Natsume didn't notice.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"Hn" Natsume said

**Natsume's POV**

Why was I staring at her like that? I really need to control my feelings so she won't know. I'm afraid that if I tell her she might hate me, but then again she might return my feelings. I just need to think about how am I going to confess to her indirectly.

**Mikan's POV**

Why was he staring at me like that? I hope he didn't notice the blush on my face. I don't know why I'm feeling something weird whenever he looks at me or when we are close to each other. _*Sigh* _Why am I like this.

**End of Flashback**

Just then Narumi-sensei twirled inside the classroom.

"Ohayo! My beautiful students!~" Narumi sang

"Ohayo! Narumi-sensei!" The students replied except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"Today, I am giving you all a project" Narumi said.

"What kind of project?" a student asked.

"You are all going to make a band and compose a song that has you true feelings."

"YEHEY!!!" the students cheered.

"So, when is it due, Sensei?" asked another student

"It will be due in a week"

"Hai"

Mikan ran to Hotaru and said

"Isn't this exciting Hotaru!"

"Get away from me you baka. I'm busy thinking of how much money I will get if I sell songs from you, Natsume and Ruka."

(A/N: Mikan is popular here because she grew so beautiful and smart. She's also a special star because of her alices)

"Mou Hotaru. All you think about is money. As if you don't care for me anymore!" Mikan exclaimed as waterfalls of tears fell out of her eyes.

Then Mikan called Anna, Nonoko and Sumire and told them to come to her room later to discuss what they are going to do for their project.

**At Mikan's Room**

"Is everyone here?" asked Mikan.

"Hai" they replied

"Ok, so we need to think about what we are going to do for our project" said Mikan.

"I already thought about that" said Hotaru

"REALLY!" they chorused

"That's my Hotaru" said Mikan

"Ok, so this is what we'll do, Sumire will play the drums, Anna will play the keyboards, Nonoko and I will be on guitar, and Mikan you'll sing" explained Hotaru

"Eh but my voice sounds awful" Mikan whined

"I already heard you sing Mikan, it's not that awful" Hotaru said

"You really think so Hotaru"

"Not really"

Mikan just pouted

"Now we need to think of a band name" said Nonoko

"How about Fallen Angels?" Sumire suggested

"Not bad" said Mikan

"Then Fallen Angels it is!" said Nonoko

"Alright. Now we just need to compose a song and practice" said Hotaru

"Ok" they shouted

**Natsume's Room**

"We're all here Natsume. So why did you call us?" Ruka asked

"Isn't it obvious, we're going to make a band for the project" Natsume replied

"Oh" said Ruka

"Ok, so now let's decide who will play the instruments" said Koko

"Alright. Mochiage will play the drums, Koko will play the keyboards, Yuu and I will play the guitar, and Natsume will be our vocalist" explained Ruka

"Now let's think of a band name" said Koko

"What about Crimson Flames?" suggested Mochiage

"Sounds good" said Natsume

"Then our band name will be Crimson Flames" said Ruka

"Ok. Now we just need to compose a song and practice so we know what to do" said Yuu

"Ok" they replied

Then Natsume thought of something

**Natsume's POV**

I know how I can tell her m feelings indirectly! I'll just compose a song for her and tell her about my feelings and nobody except Ruka will ever notice since Ruka already knows that I love her. Then I called Ruka .

"Ruka, I'll just compose the song. You and the others just practice some chords or something. I'll just tell you when I'm done"

"Ok. If that's what you want Natsume. I'll just tell the others"

Now I just need to list down the things I like about her, think of the lyrics, the tune and the title and I'm all done.

**Normal POV**

Ruka told the others about what Natsume said and they all agreed.

Then Natsume started to compose the song.

**Mikan's Room**

"Finally we completed the song" said Nonoko

"Yeah. My head is starting to hurt because of all of this brainstorming" said Anna

"Well it was worth it" said Mikan

"Yeah" said Hotaru

"Now let's start practicing" said Mikan

"Hai" the others replied

Then they started practicing till they were tired.

Mikan waved goodbye to her friends as they left her all alone. She sighed at the amount of crumpled papers on the trashbin. They've been working all day and had a break for a total of 1 hour. She grabbed then stared at the already composed song that they worked hard for. She smiled then put it down. She stared off into space then went to lie down on her bed ready to sleep. Mikan turned and turned looking for a comfortable position to sleep in. But she just couldn't find it.

"I can't sleep!" Mikan muttered quietly to avoid waking the other students on the dorm building.

She pulled herself up then sat at the edge of her bed. Again, she stared of into space listening to the sound of the wall clock ticking and the crickets outside. She stood up then stuck her head out of the window feeling the night breeze coming from outside.

"The air feels good," She said as she looked around and spotted the Sakura tree

_'I have nothing to do anyway',_ She thought, grabbing her jacket then went outside to the Sakura tree.

She was almost going to step at the grass but when she spotted Natsume sleeping peacefully, her heart beat out fast as she approached the tree and sat there staring at his face.

**Mikan's POV**

He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Come to think of it he looks kind of handsome. Wait what am I thinking? I couldn't possibly be in love with him, could I? Argh this is so frustrating.

**Normal POV**

Then Natsume began to wake up. He noticed that Mikan was looking frustrated.

"What's wrong, Polka?" asked Natsume

"Oh. Nothing, Natsume. I was just thinking about something"

"Hn"

"Hey, Natsume. What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that"

"Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here. How about you?"

"Same reason"

They both just sat there watching the stars until they both got sleepy.

"Well Natsume I'm going back to my room. Good night!" Mikan said

"Hn"

Then after Mikan left he also went back to his room and sleep.

**The Next Day**

The students were chatting and some were using their alices and goof off. Then Narumi-sensei waltzed inside the classroom.

"Ohayo! My cheerful students!~" Narumi sang

"Ohayo! Sensei!" the students replied except for two people. (A/N: You already know who they are)

"I have an announcement to make. As you all know you are all going to perform your songs, am I right?"

"Hai"

"So, to make it more interesting, the principals and the teachers decided to watch you perform. It will be held in the auditorium and we're going to pick the best band. And if your band is chosen you will get a gift certificate containing 1,000,000 rabbits. So do your best!"

"HAI"

"Alright. Free day so you can practice your songs"

After Narumi left Mikan quickly went to her friends and told them that they will practice in the music room later after she gets the music sheets from her room.

**Mikan's Room**

'_Where did I put those music sheets?'_ Mikan thought as she looked for the music sheets.

'_Oh. Now I remember! I placed them in my drawer last night before I went to sleep'_

Then after she got the music sheets she quickly went to the music room to practice with her friends. On her way there she stopped by another music room where the grand piano was and decided to play the chorus of her song on the piano.

**In the 1****st**** Music Room**

Mikan sat there by the grand piano ready to play the song. As she played the song Natsume passed by the room and heard her.

'_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway'_

**In the Hallway: Natsume's POV**

I wonder who is singing this song_. _Her voice sounds wonderful.

She also puts feelings in her song that makes it so beautiful.

**End of Natsume's POV**

When Natsume tried to look inside the room the mystery singer already left, leaving Natsume wondering who the girl was as he walked away to his room where he and his band were going to practice.

**At the back of the Music Room: Mikan's POV**

While I was singing, I had a feeling that someone was listenig to me so I stopped and hid at the back to see who was listening. To my surprise, it was Natsume! Oh well. At least he didn't know it was me.

**End of Mikan's POV**

After that incident, Mikan went to the other music room where her friends were.

**In the 2****nd**** Music Room**

"Where were you, Mikan? We were waiting here for 15 minutes!" Sumire yelled

"I'm sorry. I just had a hard time looking for the music sheets and I stopped by the 1st music room to play the song" Mikan explained

"*_Sigh*_ Alright. Let's start practicing." Hotaru said

"Hai"

**Natsume's Room**

"There you are Natsume! We were waiting for you" Ruka said

"Hn" Natsume replied

"Since Natsume is already here, let's start practicing!" Yuu said

They grabbed their assigned instruments then started practicing.

"Whew" Koko said as he slumped his back on the couch.

"What a day" he continued

"You're over reacting Koko, we've only been practicing for 2 hours," Natsume said as he drank the soda in his hands.

Ignoring Natsume, Koko muttered something that would matter the girls,

"I wonder what the girls are doing now," Koko wondered then stared at Natsume's smirking face

"What's with the smirk?" Ruka asked Natsume. Ruka had a feeling that there was a plan forming on Natsume's head.

"Oh, this day will be fun!" Koko said like answering an unspoken question.

Natsume then whispered something to Ruka, Yuu, Mochiage and the others.

"Oh," They all said in unison.

"We're going to play a prank on the girls?" Yuu shuddered since he wasn't used to the pranking stuff.

Natsume and Koko nodded then grabbed a bucket and the boxes of cream in the fridge. Then they all went to prepare the prank.

"Put some flour on it!!" Yuu pointed out getting used to the pranking stuff was sure fun.

"Sugar!" Ruka poured some into it.

"Spice!" Mochiage added. Natsume sighed at their reaction.

"What's next?? Everything nice?" Natsume asked them.

The others nodded at Natsume's question. He sweatdropped. The question Natsume asked was only a joke not real.

"Three girls with weird superpowers mustn't appear here or else..." Natsume said recieving weird glances from Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Mochiage.

"What?" Natsume asked

"Are you alright?" Ruka asked

"Are you gay??" Koko said

"You watch Powepuff girls!!??" Yuu shouted

"Shut it!" Natsume said as a vein popped out of his head.

He poured the contents of the bowl into balloons while giving death glares to his mates.

Natsume gave them all ballons with the contents of the bowl in it. Then taught them how to do it. They were ready and finished but only one problem.

"What room are the girls in??" Mochiage asked while bouncing one balloon of cream in his hands.

Suddenly, Mochiage, not paying attention to the balloon in his hands, suddenly dropped on Koko's shoe.

"Oh, you're dead Mochu!" Koko shouted as he threw a ball of cream to Mochiage but he dodged it then it landed on Natsume's shirt. Natsume glared at them for ruining his shirt then he pointed at Mochu to say 'it'.

"CREAM FIGHT!!" Mochiage shouted as Yuu, Ruka, Mochiage and Koko throw cream balloons at each other.

"What a waste," Natsume muttered as he left the room, not interested in the childish game. It was supposed to be a prank but it failed.

**Meanwhile**

"Finally, we've perfected it!!" Mikan sighed in relief as she relaxed herself on her bed.

"I'm bored, find something for me to do Mikan!" Hotaru commanded her.

Mikan pondered thinking of something then a few minutes later a lightbulb appeared out of her head.

"A prank?" Mikan said.

"What did you say?" Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire said at the same time.

"A prank?" Mikan repeated.

"You've been a good use to us Mikan." Hotaru said while taking out guns from her backpack.

"Where did that come from?" Anna asked her.

Hotaru pointed at her backpack then Hotaru threw guns at each of them.

"Are we going to kill them??" Mikan asked while trembling, imagining Natsume lying on the floor. She winced.

"No, you baka! These are water guns. I suppose you have Ice there??" Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded then went to the fridge grabbing out all the ice cubes on the fridge.

"Good, now put them here..." Hotaru said putting ice cubes on a hole on the gun,

"Then press this button," Hotaru continued on her instructions as the others followed,

"Then it will melt causing it to blast cold water," Hotaru concluded

Mikan and the others went outside to Natsume's room since they know that Natsume's room is the usual place where they practice

When they got there, to there surprise, the boys were throwing balloons with some weird content on the inside. They nodded as a signal. They put the guns behind their backs then Hotaru whispered something.

"You go first, Mikan." Hotaru whispered as she pushed Mikan inside the room.

Ruka stopped what he was doing then looked at the person who entered the room.

"Oh, Sakura-san!" Ruka said as Mochiage pushed him to the ground.

"Eto... Ruka-pyon," Mikan said as Ruka tried to stand up.

"Your shoes are untied." Mikan spoke.

Just as planned they all went looking down on Ruka's shoe. While they were busy doing that, Mikan took out her gun from behind then pointed it at them. Nonoko, Hotaru, Anna and Sumire entered the room and stood behind Mikan. The boys glanced up but when they did that they noticed the girls.

"Please, have mercy!!" Koko shouted but it was too late. The impact of the water splashed on their face then the girls went laughing so hard.

"You should've seen your face, Koko!!" Mikan managed to say while laughing.

The boys sweatdropped then, they noticed that it was already late at night so they decided to go to sleep.

**Fast Forward: Day of the Presentation**

The students were vey excited because today is the day they are going to show the others what they have been working on for the past week.

**In the Girl's Dressing Room**

Mikan and her friends are already busy dressing up and putting on make-up.

"I'm so excited. We are going to perform today in front of everyone." Mikan shouted

"Shut up, Mikan. I want to get the prize so we better win. Is that clear?" Hotaru said

"HAI" the rest shouted and continued what they were doing.

**In the Boy's Dressing Room**

The boys are already dressed. They're just relaxing except for Yuu who was pacing around the room.

"I'm so nervous. We are going to perform in front of all those people. What if I make a mistake!! They'll all laugh at me!" Yuu said

"Don't worry, Yuu. I'm sure you'll do great. We all will" Ruka said

"Ruka's right, Yuu. And besides if we mess up they won't know because this is the first time they'll hear it so don't worry!" Koko added

**On Stage**

"Good Morning! Dear principals and teachers of Gakuen Alice! I am proud to present to you the students of class 2-B who are going to show us their songs that they worked hard on. Narumi said

"Now our first performer will be…."

**Backstage**

"Looks like it's already starting, Hotaru" said Mikan

"Yes, it is." Hotaru replied

"Let's have a last minute practice since we are second to the last to perform" Anna suggested.

"Alright" the others said

**With the Boys**

"The program has already started" said Ruka

"Yeah" Yuu said in agreement

"Let's watch the other contestants to see if they're good" suggested Koko

"Sure" said the others

**Fast Forward: Last two performers**

"Now we're down to the second to the last performers, Fallen Angels!" Narumi announced.

Mikan and the others went to their positions and got ready. Then Mikan started to sing.

(Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)

da da da da da da  
da da da da da da  
da da da da da da da da

da da da da da da  
da da da da da da  
da da da da da da da da

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish,  
take a chance  
make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the Sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
take a chance  
make a change  
And breakaway

da da da da da da  
da da da da da da  
da da da da da da da da

Want to feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Faraway  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the Sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But gotta keep movin' on  
Movin' on  
Fly away  
Breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the Sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Breakaway  
Breakaway

The crowd started to clap when Mikan finished the song. Then Natsume realized that Mikan was the girl he heard in the music room. Then Mikan and her friends went backstage as Narumi announced the last performers.

"That was a very wonderful song! Now last but not the least, Crimson Flames"

Natsume and the others went on the stage and got ready.

(When I See You Smile by Bad English)

Sometimes I wonder  
How I'd ever make it through,  
Through this world without having you  
I just wouldn't have a clue

'Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me,  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach for me

Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you, baby  
And everything's alright, everything's alright

CHORUS:  
When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh oh, you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me

Baby there's nothing  
in this world that could ever do  
What a touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew

And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it, 'cause you're here with me now  
And one look at you baby  
Is all I'll ever need, you're all I'll ever need

CHORUS

Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you baby  
And everything's alright, everything's alright

So right...

CHORUS 2X

After Natsume finished the song the crowed clapped and Natsume and the others went backstage to wait for the results.

"Well that was our last performer. Now it's time to decide who is the best band" said Narumi

**Backstage**

Mikan and the others were very excited to know who won while the boys just acted like they didn't care but deep inside they were also excited

"I hope we win, Hotaru" said Mikan

"Of course we'll win. We finished the song perfectly" answered Hotaru

"Ne Mikan-chan. I heard that Natsume was the one who composed Crimson Flame's song" said Nonoko

"Really?" said Mikan

"Hai" said Nonoko

"You know what Mikan-chan, I think that song was for you" said Anna

"Eh! Why would he dedicate that song to me?" asked Mikan

"You're still dense even though you got smarter these past few years" said Sumire

"What do you mean?" asked Mikan

"Just ask Natsume about the song later. Right now we need to listen to Narumi because he's going to announce the best band" said Hotaru

"And now, the best band is….. Fallen Angels. They will receive a gift certificate containing 1,000,000 rabbits" Narumi announced

Then Mikan and the others went on stage to get their prize. After the program Mikan went to find Natsume.

"Ruka-pyon, have you seen Natsume?" asked Mikan

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I don't know where he is" Ruka said

"I know where Natsume is" said Koko

"Really, where?" said Mikan

"He's at the Sakura tree" said Koko

"Arigatou, Koko and Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan as she walked away

**At the Sakura tree**

Natsume was reading his manga on one of the branches of the tree when he saw Mikan coming.

"Ne Natsume, can I talk to you?" Mikan asked

"You are already talking to me, idiot" Natsume replied

"Don't be so rude, Natsume. Anyway, I was wondering who was that song dedicated to?"

"What song?"

"You know, the one you just sang"

"I won't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Aww c'mon. Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"If you won't tell me, I'll never talk to you again"

"…"

"Fine! Don't answer me. I'll just leave"

"It was for you"

"What was that?"

"I don't want to repeat myself so listen carefully. It was for you"

"But why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

Natsume took a deep breath then said

"Because I love you"

Mikan was shocked by Natsume's confession. She couldn't believe what Natsume said. Then she also realized that she loves him so she said

"Well you confessed to me with a song so I guess should answer you with a song too"

Then Mikan started to sing.

(Say It Again by Marie Digby)

The thing about love  
Is i never saw it coming  
It kinda crept up and took me by surprise  
And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering  
Is this true, i want to hear it one more time

Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Just a little louder

Say it again for me  
Cuz i love the way it feels when you are telling me that i'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love  
Say it again

Thing about you is you know just how to get me  
You talk about us like there's no end in sight  
The thing about me is that i really want to let you  
Open that door and walk into my life

Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Just a little louder

Say it again for me  
Cuz i love the way it feels when you are telling me that i'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love

And it feels like it's the first time  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain  
And never in my whole life  
Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name

Say it again for me  
Cuz i love the way it feels when you are telling me that i'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love  
Say it again

When you tell me you're in love  
Say it again

When Mikan finished Natsume was smiling at her

"I love you too, Natsume" said Mikan

Then Natsume hugged her and pressed his lips against hers.

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about the ending. Please tell me what you think and review.**


End file.
